


Lake Day

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forced introductions.





	Lake Day

“I can't believe I forgot sunscreen,” Foggy whined. “I'm gonna burn up in five minutes.”

“You can use mine,” Karen offered.

Matt held onto her arm as they descended the steps leading down to the lake. The sun was warm on his skin; he closed his eyes behind his glasses and turned his face up into the heat.

He let the afternoon sounds wash over him: children playing, waves smashing gently into the shoreline, clinking bottles, a man saying urgently, _C’mon, Sam, just leave it_ , and sand softened footsteps coming nearer to him, Karen, and Foggy.

“Damn,” Karen whispered, pulse picking up as the stranger approached them. She shifted her weight to one foot, posing, and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

“Down, girl,” Matt mumbled, smiling when she punched him playfully in the arm.

“Hello, hello!” the stranger said warmly. “How’s it going? I'm Sam. And y’all are...?”

Foggy introduced himself first, hesitating. Karen second. Matt last.

“Great to meet you guys,” Sam said, smiling wide. “Now, my friend over there...” He pointed over his shoulder, towards a large, laughing group. “...is too chicken to say hi, but he would _love_ to have you guys come join us for a beer.”

“Uh...” Foggy turned to Karen and Matt for an answer. They both shrugged noncommittally. “Sure. Why not.”

They followed Sam to a shaded seating area. “Everyone, this is Karen, Foggy, and Matt. That's Clint, Bucky, Tash-”

“Natasha.”

“And, Matt, this is my good friend _Steve._ ” Sam took him gently by the elbow and guided him in Steve’s direction. The others carried on with introductions, shaking hands, offering seats,opening bottles. “Steve is debt-free, single, loves kids, drives a motorcycle-”

“Thank you, Sam,” Steve said dismissively, huffing a bashful little laugh. His heart rate was quickening. He had a nice voice, Matt decided.

“All righty, then!” Sam declared, clapping Steve on the back. “I'll leave you boys to it. Don't say I never did anything for you.”

“Oh, I would _never_ say that,” Steve muttered as Sam walked back to the group.

Matt smiled. He liked Sam.

“Sorry about all of this,” Steve said to him. “Sam can be very... Please don't feel obligated to stay.”

Steve had a nice voice, and nice friends, and he smelled fantastic - masculine and clean.

“Hey now,” Matt said, taking a step closer to him. “I was promised a beer.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah. That can, um... definitely happen.”

 

They were deep enough in the water that it bobbed up around their chests, farther out than the rest of the group, seated around a fire on the shore.

Steve’s shoulders were appealingly broad. Matt ran his hands over them, delighting in the slickness of the water and the warmth of Steve underneath it. Steve was built like a superhero; he told Matt he was a personal trainer.

They kissed tentatively to begin with, tasting of light, summery beer, their mouths wet from the lake. Steve’s hands were firm on his sides, and when he moved them lower, shifting closer, guiding Matt’s legs up around his waist under the water, Matt drifted willingly into him. The water swayed them as a unit. He slid his hands into Steve’s wet hair. He opened his mouth on a sigh when Steve pushed gently for more.

Steve was funny, and deep, and relentlessly scrupulous. They had talked all afternoon about nothing and everything, and Matt was downright besotted.

“Can I get your number?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah,” Matt breathed. He kissed Steve again, and then again, that wet, hot mouth entirely too addictive.

Steve was running his hands up and down Matt’s thighs, under his swim trunks and back again. He made the most amazing sounds, not at all reserved about letting Matt hear him. All traces of the blushing, boyish demeanor Matt had first encountered were gone; Steve was bold in his desire.

An undulating little push of the water had Matt rubbing up against him. He did it again, deliberately, and moaned into the kiss when Steve took him encouragingly by the hips and guided his movements. He could have happily gotten off in the lake, grinding up against Steve’s ridiculous abdomen, Steve kissing him like they were alone, but then someone hollered “Hey, Rogers!” from the sand, and they drifted reluctantly apart.

“We're ready whenever you are!” Bucky called out to them.

“I don’t usually do this,” Steve began. “Um... I know you’ve only known me for a few hours, but would you want to come back to my place?”

“Sure,” Matt replied way too quickly, surprised at his own eagerness.

“Jeez, I feel like I'm being way too forward-”

“Steve.” Matt put his hand on Steve's chest, slid it up and around the back of his neck. “I like you. I would love to go home with you, and have breakfast with you tomorrow, if that’s something you’d be into-”

“Very. Very into breakfast.”

“Good.”

Steve took him by the hand and led him back to shore.


End file.
